In the past, there have been proposed various types of a fixed contact structure for sliding a movable contact on a board (refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2). FIG. 4 shows an example of the fixed contact structure. In FIG. 4, a board 100 includes a substrate 101, and a resist layer 102 and three fixed contacts 103 which are placed on un upper surface of the substrate 101. Each of the three fixed contacts 103 is aligned at intervals from one another and extended along the same direction. Two of the fixed contacts 103 have the same dimension (longitudinal length), and the other one of the fixed contacts 103 is set to be shorter in length than the two.
The resist layer 102 is disposed without any gaps in the entire periphery of the three fixed contacts 103.
Three movable contacts 110 are disposed at intervals on the board 100. Each of the three movable contacts 110 slides on the corresponding fixed contact 103 and a region of the resist layer 102 which is extended from the corresponding fixed contact 103 along a sliding direction S which corresponds to a longitudinal direction of the fixed contact 103. In this way, an electric signal can be obtained in accordance with a sliding position of the three movable contacts 110.